nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 22
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 22 was the 22nd edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 28. The selection had a final held in Copenhagen. Ea Kaya won the edition with her song "4 AM". In the North Vision Song Contest 28, it got the 14th place in the semi-final with 83 points, and therefore did not qualify to the final. Information On 16 March 2019, the broadcaster announced that the country would compete in the 28th edition of the contest. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix was confirmed to return as the country's selection process following the one edition break it took. It was also said that the selection would have a change in its voting system in order to select the "best possible entry". The selection consisted of a final and was held in B&W Hallerne, Copenhagen. Despite originally announcing a voting system change, the voting system was same as last edition with 100% international juries. The international juries were countries participating in the 28th edition. The non-participants and associate members voted as part of the Rest of the World. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Venue B&W Hallerne is a former industrial complex located on the island of Refshaleøen in Copenhagen, Denmark. Built in the early 1960s by Burmeister & Wain, the complex consists of two large halls which were used to build ships until 1996. Currently the facilities are used for culture and entertainment activities. On 2 September 2013, Danish public broadcaster DR announced that it had chosen B&W Hallerne as the host venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014. The contest was held at the Section Hall 2, which was converted into a music venue with a capacity for 10,000 spectators. The surrounding buildings and areas were transformed into 'Eurovision Island' which was used for additional services related to the contest. Competing entries The competing entries of the edition were selected by the broadcaster. The entries were released along with the recap for the edition on 9 April 2019. The list of participants included several previous Dansk Melodi Grand Prix participants: Ea Kaya, who finished second in the 20th edition, as well as HunBjørn who competed in the previous edition. Emmelie de Forest also made her fourth attempt at representing the country. ;Table key : Winner Final The final started on 9 April 2019 with the voting lasting about one week and ending on 21 April 2019 with the results being presented the same day. Ea Kaya won the edition with the song "4 AM". Voting and results The voting in this edition was once again 100% international juries. All the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. However, votes from non-participants and associate members were combined to make the "Rest of the World" jury. The voters were divided randomly in groups for the presentation of the votes. Voters 12 points The twelve points that were given in the final. Voting grids Final External links * Final Thread * Final Recap Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 28 national selections